In the drilling industry it is well known to use slightly curved conductor strings for improving and facilitating directional drilling operations. For this purpose it is known to use a deviation device (also called deviation shoe) connected to the lower end of a conductor string for causing the conductor string to bend so that the desired slight curvature of the conductor string is obtained, as it is being driven into a subterranean formation, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. RE. 29,929.
It is an object of the invention to provide a deviation device of simple and compact construction as compared to the known deviation devices.